Han Dae-Wi
Han Dae-Wi is a part of the legendary duo named Mad Cows. He is a very skilled fighter and was invited to participate in the God Of High School tournament. Appearance Han Dae-Wi is a tall, lazy looking young man, with a muscular build, brown hair, and light-brown eyes. When angered or serious, his face becomes noticebly sharper. He's almost always shown wearing his school uniform, mentioning he can't fight without having it on. Personality Dae-Wi usually has the personality of a loner. His reason for entering G.O.H Tournament was to earn money for his hospitalised friend. He was ready to break his friendship with Jin Mo-Ri and Yu Mi-Ra for the same reason. Later after realising his friend has died and reading his last letter, he decided to move forward and befriended Jin Mo-Ri and Yu Mi-Ra again. At the nationals, he stated that his aim now is to help Jin Mo-Ri achieve his goals. Plot A Round With God Han dae wi is first seen taking a nap in class then going to work after he goes to his jobs he is talking with his sick freind who is diagnosed with a unknown disease which may be a form of cancer. Next he is seen in his school eating but gets the food spilled on his shirt although he is fine with it two people then talk about the mad cows duo and think he may be one of those two. Later Han Dae-Wi is seen being recruited by judge q . When Han Dae-Wi asked for 100 million as the prize money Judge Q tells him he likes simple requests. Judge Q then says he could completely cure his freinds disease and goes outside Han Dae-Wi pursues him outside and sees him go away on his jet. He next goes to visit his freind and tells him to get up but from outside of the room then somebody spills food on his shirt but he is ok with it but then the guy who spilled food on han dae wi's shirt steals his money then throws it on the floor on the next panel both of those guys are beaten and on the floor by Han Dae-Wi next he decides to participate in the god of highschool. Nationals Abilities Full Contact Karate Han Dae-Wi is a Full Contact Karate User. He initially had a level of 9, but during his fight against Jin Mo-Ri, his level reached 12. He uses 4 corner stances, or 'Dance of the Four Gods'. *'1st Stance: Basaltic Fist:' Interrupts opponents attack with a strong punch. *'2nd Stance: Phoenix Kick:' Offsets the balance of an opponent by kicking them and sending a powerful shockwave through the ground. *'3rd Stance: White Tiger's Dance:' Penetrates an opponents defenses with a fury of punches and kicks. *'4th Stance: Blue Dragon's Storm:' First three stances are used to set up the flow of air of Blue Dragon's Storm. Han takes control of the flow and directs it towards his opponent in a powerful blast of air. The attack is strong enough to leave Jin Mo-Ri bleeding through his entire body and destroy the nearly half of the ring like a wave. *'Reverse Dragon Sign Hwechook: Elder Dragon:' It is used by controlling Dragon Sign Hwechook and channeling it into Blue Dragon. *'Brazilian Kick:' A kick that slams an opponent downwards after raising your foot up high, it allows Han Dae-wi to aim at all three points of his opponent, the top, middle, and bottom. *'High Kick: '''A kick where you deliver the blow as you bring your foot up. Although mostly using Full Contact Karate, Han Dae-Wi also use several other techniques from other martial arts 'Boxing' He can use several boxing moves, including dirty boxing moves. Charyeok Haiti (Predator): This is Han Dae-Wi's Charyeok, it appears to be a watery creature capable of easily blocking another Charyeok attack. When shown in full form it takes the shape of a blue dog-like creature with multiple fangs, big nose and eyes, and a top hat. Due to his training with Judge Q Han Dae-Wi has gained much better control over Haiti's abilities. He is now capable of fusing his Full Contact Karate techniques with his charyeok abilities making wind and water as one. '''Hyun Moo Fist': By combining his Karate with Haiti, he amplifies his power and alters the affect of the overall punching technique. As of now its known that he's capable of leaving a wound like a sword slicing into the opponent. Hyun Moo Heaven: An explosive upward punch with enough power to launch multiple opponents in the air. It then leaves his opponents stranded in the air wrapped inside a bubble. He's been seen combining this with the Ice Picks attack. Water Manipulation: Haiti gives Han Dae-Wi the ability to generate and manipulate water as he see fits. These ranges from water blades to create waves that look like tidal waves. Bubble Generation: Haiti can be used to generate bubbles for different purposes like floating bubbles. Water Shield: It can create a shield of water around Han Dae-Wi that is capable of blocking another powerful Charyeok. Twin Strike: An ability that generates an explosion of water after fusing Haiti's power with the Phoenix kick. Water Arrows: Arrows of water created by fusing Haiti's water with Han Dae-Wi's White Tiger's Dance technique. Water Dragon Storm: By adding Haiti's water to his Blue Dragon Storm Han Dae-Wi creates an even more powerful version of the technique in the shape of a Dragon made of water, which he used to defeat Ma Bo-Ra. Ice Picks: After solidifying Haiti's water Dae-Wi can use it to attack. This attack creates five blades of ice from the ground to pierce an opponent. Image Gallery 11|Blue Dragon's Reverse 10 6|Basaltic Fist Combo 7|Blue Dragon Storm 2|Phoenix Kick 3|White Tiger's Dance 1|link=Basaltic Fist Jthe-god-of-high-school-3198783.jpg|Brazilian Kick Jthe-god-of-high-school-3198787.jpg|High Kick Haiti.jpg|Haiti (Predator) Water Wave Shield.jpg|Water Sield 2 Water Dragon Storm.jpg|Water Dragon Storm Haiti Twin Strike.jpg|Twin Strike Water Arrows.jpg|Water Arrow Bubble.jpg|Bubble Water shield.jpg|Water Shield Haiti.png|Ice Picks Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Charyeok Users